The story of us
by lucerocanalla
Summary: La princesa Swan camina por el pasillo de la iglesia con destino a su final feliz...
1. La boda

Nota:

Es una idea que hace mucho tiempo me ronda la cabeza y con esta "boda" encontré lo que me faltaba para escribirla. Van a ser 2 capítulos cortitos, pero al punto.

Hay mención a Cs, pero no tengan dudas que es SwanQueen.

Los personajes y demás no son míos, pertenecen a ABC, Disney, a los 2 idiotas, etc. La historia en su mayoría sí salió de mi cabeza.

0-0-0

Por fin estaba cumpliendo su destino de llevar un final feliz a todos; la princesa Swan caminaba lentamente entre sus orgullosos y felices padres, quienes no veían la hora de entregarla al gallardo príncipe que la esperaba en el altar.

Bueno, puede que no fuera un príncipe de verdad, ni gallardo, pero era lo que ella había elegido…más o menos. No había sido su primera opción, ni la segunda, ¡pero sus padres estaban que explotaban de felicidad!

¿Qué importaba que su pirata siempre le escondiera cosas? ¿Qué problema había si cuando fue Oscuro la hirió como no debería hacer un ser amado? Todo eso eran cosas sin importancia, distinto sería si Killian fuera abusivo.

Y no, el que la hiciera sentir culpable cada vez que ella no hacía lo que él quería no era abuso, tampoco esa tendencia que tenía a tomarla con el gancho cuando quería retenerla, ni el que no escuchara sus necesidades o el que no la escuchara. Punto.

Por fin estaba cumpliendo su deber. Se encontraba a unos pasos de hacer feliz a todos, ella no contaba, estaba escrito, el bien mayor era más importante que la felicidad de una sola persona. Y tampoco era que ella no fuera feliz, quería a Hook, después de todo él la había perseguido sin tregua, había hecho enormes sacrificios por ella.

Ella era su final feliz, él se lo había dejado bien en claro y su destino era llevar los finales felices a todos, ¿no? ¿Entonces quién era ella para dudar de esta unión?

La salvadora tenía la vista clavada en la estampa arrogante de su casi esposo, con una sonrisa plastificada en su rostro. El hombre sonreía de oreja a oreja y todo su cuerpo exudaba orgullo, parecía estar sobre un pedestal de premiación, no desbordaba de amor o nervios o nada que uno viera en un hombre a punto de casarse con la mujer de su vida. Estaba por recibir su recompensa.

Emma intentó por todos sus medios no desviar la vista de él, pero ella siempre fue un imán para sus ojos, para su mente, para su corazón. Se negaba rotundamente a analizar el motivo, muy en su interior sabía que si lo pensaba, iba a salir corriendo despavorida de la iglesia.

Si lograba deshacerse del agarre de sus padres, la imagen de dos carceleros arrastrando al culpable a la horca se le dibujó con lujos y detalles en la mente, pero igual de rápido la alejó.

Sus ojos acariciaron su cabello corto, del mismo largo que tenía cuando la conoció, después recorrieron el cuerpo envuelto en un ajustado vestido blanco y negro que le quedaba pintado. Elevó la visto hacia su rostro y la vio sonriendo, parecía feliz…pero si uno la conocía – y ella lo hacía – sabía que la verdad estaba en sus hermosos y expresivos ojos marrones. Y la historia que contaban esos ojos era otra.

La princesa sintió cómo se le contraía el pecho, le costaba respirar, le dolía. Desvió la vista de Regina con agonía y la volvió a posar en Killian. Eran tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez…uno era como una copia mal hecha de la otra. Y a ella le tocó la copia en vez de original.

La princesa Swan caminó hasta ser entregada al hombre que iba a sellar su destino, la pareja enfrentó el altar y el cura comenzó la ceremonia.

No hubo reina malvada que lamentara llegar tarde, no hubo nadie que se opusiera.

La pareja dio el sí y vivieron f….

El libro salió volando por la habitación, se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo algo destartalado.

Henry Daniel Mills!

…continuará.


	2. Nuestra Historia

Nota: No sé cómo, pero de 2 capítulos que tenía pensados inicialmente, ahora tengo también un pequeño Epílogo… Perdón (?

0-0-0

El libro salió volando por la habitación, se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo algo destartalado.

"¡Henry Daniel Mills!" El chico miró de reojo a su madre y se cruzó de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido. "Esa no es la forma de tratar un libro." Añadió Regina totalmente sorprendida por el arrebato de su hijo. No sólo porque Henry trataba con absoluta reverencia todos los libros, sino porque justamente el que acababa de arrojar había sido su preferido todo ese año, no se separaba de él ni para ir al baño.

"Eso no es un libro, ¡es una porquería!" Bufó con altanería Henry.

En ese momento, el chico de 10 años era un calco de su madre cuando algo no salía como ella quería. Era el ejemplo perfecto del triunfo de la crianza por sobre la biología.

"¿Cómo es entonces que tu madre y yo pasamos horas eter…?" La mujer que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta se detuvo ante la mirada de advertencia que recibió de Regina. – Ejem… ¿horas enteras escuchándote hablar de lo maravilloso que era 'Once upon a time'?" Emma había arreglado de salir lo antes posible del trabajo en cuanto Regina le había avisado que Henry estaba enfermo, le había dicho que no se preocupara, que sólo era una gripe, pero en cuanto logró que su padre la reemplazara, se dirigió a toda marcha hacia Mifflin 108. En cuanto llegó a la casa, subió corriendo a la habitación del chico para ver cómo iba de la fiebre, llegó a la puerta justo cuando Henry arrancaba el libro de manos de Regina y lo arrojaba con rabia contra la pared. _Es idéntico a su madre, si no supiera que es imposible, diría que fue ella quién lo dio a luz y no yo._ La mujer los miró con expresión divertida esperando una respuesta de parte del chico.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que estallara el barrilito de pólvora. "¡Era taaan obviooo! ¡Cumplían casi todos los clichés de las mejores historias románticas!" Casi lloriqueó Henry abriendo los brazos con frustración. "En cuanto se conocieron se odiaron, hacían todo lo posible por llevar la contraria a la otra, una era malvada… bah estaba sola, herida y enojada; y la otra era su opuesto exacto." El chico paró para tomar aire y siguió explicando sus razones. "Y, aunque al principio todo era enfrentamiento, después comenzaron a trabajar juntas – puede que a disgusto, ¡pero igual! – y a salvarse mutuamente la vida y a proteger a su hijo de cualquier amenaza. Y…y…" La voz del chico comenzó a volverse temblorosa. "A pesar de que aparecieron distracciones, nadie podía interponerse entre ellas cuando una necesitaba de la otra." Henry levantó la vista y miró con ojos llorosos primero a una madre y después a la otra. "Eran diferentes y parecidas y… ¡la princesa va y se casa con ese pirata roñoso!

Regina frunció el ceño ante las súbitas lágrimas de su hijo, se acercó más él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. "Henry, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, es sólo un tonto cuento de hadas." Intentó consolarlo.

"Eso chico, escucha a tu madre, es nada más que una historia." Dijo Emma en tono suave, notando que algo más estaba corroyendo la mente de su hijo, pero no podía alcanzar a entender qué era.

"¡Pero era nuestra historia!" Gritó estallando en llanto. "Sin la magia y todo eso, pero fue como pasó con mamá y con vos." Ambas mujeres se miraron sorprendidas ante esa declaración.

"Henry," Comenzó Regina hablando con suavidad y acariciándole el pecho con movimientos circulares. "Emma y yo estamos casadas…" La mujer no supo cómo seguir y miró a su mujer en busca de ayuda.

Emma vio que la angustia de Henry se había trasladado a Regina, cuando su mujer la miró en busca de ayuda con un casi puchero asomando en sus hermosos labios, se despegó de la pared y se dirigió a la cama con seguridad. "Nada de lo que ocurra o no en el libro, nos afecta a nosotros como familia, Hen." La rubia se sentó al otro lado de su hijo y pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros del chico y el brazo de su mujer, los apretó contra sí y besó la cabeza de Henry.

"T-todos los l-libros que tienen una historia de amor terminan igual, p-pensé que este iba a ser distinto." El chico miró a Regina con los ojos brillosos a causa de las lágrimas. "Quería que un libro mostrara a mi familia, ningún cuento o historia cuenta la mía…"

Regina besó la mejilla del niño. "Se llama representación, cielo. Querés leer una historia en la que te sientas reflejado, es lógico." Regina miró a Emma con impotencia ante el sufrimiento de su hijo, si hubiera estado en sus manos, habría ahorcado a los responsables del sufrimiento de su bebé. La alcaldesa ya no era la mujer fría y sin escrúpulos de antes…a menos que alguien se metiera con su familia, si sentía que Henry o Emma eran amenazados, dejaba salir sin problemas a la bruja que llevaba dentro.

Emma le sonrió y la miró con amor para aplacarla y animarla. "Aunque se avanzó mucho en el reconocimiento de la comunidad LGBTI, el cine y la televisión están bastante atrasados y, en lo que a cuentos de hadas se refiere, estamos a años luz." Le despeinó la cabeza. "Pero no hay que perder la esperanza Henry, ya han cambiado muchas cosas y seguro que de acá a unos años vas a tener un montón de libros y cuentos en los que te sientas reflejado."

Henry volvió a cruzarse de brazos enojado, las lágrimas se estaban secando y el desconsuelo estaba dejando su lugar a la lucha. "Los autores son dos idiotas." Miró con rapidez a su madre para ver si le decía algo por el exabrupto, pero Regina sólo estaba aliviada de ver que su hijo volviera a ser el pequeño optimista y luchador de siempre. "¡Tenían todos los ingredientes para escribir un cuento de hadas épico y lo desperdiciaron! ¡Podrían haber hecho historia!"

"Deberías escribir tu propia historia, cielo." Dijo Regina sabiendo que su hijo amaba escribir tanto como leer y sonrió al ver el brillo decidido que apareció en esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Emma. "Para enseñarles a esos tontos ignorantes."

Emma rio por lo bajo ante las palabras enfadadas de su mujer. "Eso chico, escribe tu propio cuento de hadas con tu idea de cómo debería ser el final feliz." Le volvió a revolver el cabello. "Pero siempre recuerda que más allá de lo que te digan, lo que leas o veas; tu mamá y yo nos amamos y te amamos con locura, ¿sí? El mundo exterior se puede ir a la m…" Emma vio que Regina entrecerraba los ojos, había amor en la mirada, pero también advertencia. "Ejem… No dejes que nadie te diga que la nuestra no es una familia o que somos anormales o que tu mamá y yo no somos un matrimonio real."

Henry apretó a sus madres contra sí y sonrió. "Ya sé, no es eso." El chico hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. "Esos son homófobos y no me importan, si quieren ser ignorantes es su problema." Regina no cabía en sí de orgullo ante las palabras de su hijo. "Peor que eso es la invi-si-bi-li-zación." Deletró Henry. Emma le había enseñado el significado hacía poco, pero aún le costaba pronunciarla bien. "¡Y yo voy a ayudar a combatirla! Eso es lo que voy a hacer, ¡voy a escribir nuestra historia!"

Ambas mujeres lo abrazaron y besaron mientras su hijo les contaba las ideas que tenía para su futuro libro.

 **10 años después**

Continuará…


	3. Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre

10 años después…

 **HABÍA UNA VEZ…** _ **Un Cuento de Hadas Moderno**_

Por Henry D. Swan-Mills

Dedicatoria: A mis madres Regina y Emma Swan-Mills, quienes inspiraron esta historia. Nuestra historia. Ellas me enseñaron que al amor no hay que ponerle etiquetas.

(…)

 _Epílogo_

 _La princesa caminaba lentamente entre sus orgullosos y felices padres, había recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar allí, hubo momentos en que había perdido el rumbo, pero no se dejó llevar por el miedo a pesar de la confusión que cada tanto la hacía retroceder en su avance. Puede que en varias oportunidades haya tropezado, caído incluso y otras veces había tenido que tomar un rodeo, pero finalmente estaba donde quería estar. Había valido la pena cada lágrima, cada cicatriz, cada grito frustrado a las estrellas, todo eso la había hecho más fuerte y por ello sabía que no iba a ser fácil destruir lo que había conseguido._

 _Sus padres habían comprendido que sólo ella podía decidir qué o, mejor dicho, quién hacía enloquecer su corazón, así que, aunque la vieja guerra entre familias hacía tiempo estaba olvidada, los pequeños resquemores que aún existían fueron finalmente resueltos y la princesa fue liberada del peso de estar decepcionando a sus recientemente descubiertos padres. Fue una decisión acertada de parte de los monarcas, porque de otra forma hubieran perdido otra vez a su hija y, esta vez, para siempre._

 _Es cierto que sus progenitores no fueron el único escollo en su camino, sus ganas de ser aceptada fueron por lejos lo peor. Gracias a ellas estuvo a punto de terminar en brazos de un hombre al que nunca iba a poder amar de la forma en que amaba a la bruja._

 _Fue en parte gracias a su hijo que se dio cuenta que si la gente no era feliz viéndola feliz – aunque fuera con alguien que ellos no aprobaban – debía mandarlos a volar y luchar por su felicidad, porque ella era importante y, si no la querían por ser ella misma, es que no valían la pena._

 _La princesa suspiró feliz y apuró el paso inconscientemente, no veía la hora de comenzar el resto de su vida al lado de la mujer y el chico que la esperaban en el altar._

 _La bruja se giró hacia la entrada en cuanto sintió que se abrían las puertas, su mirada se dulcificó y la amplia sonrisa que iluminó su rostro al ver a la princesa avanzar hacia ella, le comunicó a todo el mundo sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sobre todo porque hasta no hacía mucho tiempo, la bruja sólo sonreía a su hijo._

 _La mujer hacía un esfuerzo supremo para contener los temblores causados por el nerviosismo, sabía que hasta que la princesa no se convirtiera en su esposa, no iba a poder estar tranquila. No había podido despegar la vista de la mujer que avanzaba lentamente, demasiado lentamente para su gusto. Cuando la miraba, parecía que podía respirar mejor, todo su cuerpo se relajaba, se abría para recibir a su opuesto y complementario._

 _A la bruja la habían lastimado personas que deberían haberla cuidado y amado, esto hizo que se endureciera y construyera un robusto y alto muro alrededor de su corazón. Nadie iba a poder llegar a él, nadie iba volver a herirla. En represalia al sufrimiento al que fue sometida, había hecho daño a mucha gente durante mucho tiempo. Pero cuando su hijo llegó a su vida por azar, logró hacer un agujero en su muro y se filtró hasta su maltrecho corazón, la mujer lo amó con todo lo que tenía, pero no era muy buena haciéndolo, ya que nadie le había enseñado cómo, eso sumado a su miedo había hecho que su hijo se sintiera sofocado._

 _Estuvo a punto de perderlo cuando la mujer que lo dio a luz apareció en sus vidas, la había combatido con casi todo lo que tenía, pero la guerrera – después princesa – había resistido cada estocada devolviendo golpe por golpe. Y así se ganó el respeto de la bruja. La princesa comenzó a creer en ella, a defenderla, a hacerle ver que había otra forma de hacer las cosas, a mostrarle que podía volver a amar y ser amada._

 _La mujer había tenido que demostrar una y otra vez que había cambiado y que ya no era la bruja malvada, que no tendía escondido bajo la manga un plan siniestro para matar a todos. Había sido una batalla dura, durísima, pero no se comparó en nada con la guerra que se desencadenó en su interior._

 _El alma de la mujer estaba fracturada entre lo que ella consideraba su lado bueno y su lado malvado, creyó que la única forma en la que podía merecer el amor de su hijo y de la princesa, era si erradicaba su lado oscuro. Fue una guerra terrible, pero finalmente y gracias a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, entendió que no debía arrancar nada de sí, la solución era más simple, pero mucho más difícil de hacer de lo que parecía: debía quererse a sí misma._

 _Cuando la bruja aprendió a querer tanto lo bueno como lo malo dentro de ella, se abrió con cautela y se dejó amar…demás está decir que también amó, ¿no? La batalla final había terminado justo a tiempo para permitirle plantarse frente al pirata que pretendía robarle a su amor y mandarlo a su barco con el rabo entre las piernas y las manos vacías._

 _El hijo de la bruja y de la princesa estaba parado en el altar junto a su madre, el chico desbordaba de felicidad al saber que en pocos minutos, sus madres unirían sus vidas para siempre ante todo el mundo. El pequeño de 10 años levantó la vista hacia su madre adoptiva y, viendo lo nerviosa que estaba, la tomó de la mano._

 _La mujer dejó de mirar a la princesa por primera vez desde que se abrieron las puertas ante ella para mirar a su principito. La mirada del chico irradiaba tanta confianza, felicidad y amor que los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que la calma relajó su cuerpo a punto de romperse de tensión._

 _La mujer le dio un apretoncito y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para recibir al amor de su vida._

 _Las mujeres se miraron amorosamente a los ojos por varios segundos, solo cuando oyeron la risita de su hijo, se volvieron sonrojadas hacia el cura._

 _No hubo ningún pirata despechado que interrumpiera la ceremonia, ni nadie que no creyera que las mujeres paradas frente al altar estaban ahí por propia voluntad sólo llevadas por el profundo amor que sentían la una por la otra._

 _La pareja dio el sí._

… _ **y vivieron felices para siempre.**_

 _FIN_

23/10/2021

Libros

 **Una importante cadena de TV quiere convertir la historia en serie**

 **El aclamado autor de "Había una vez… Un cuento de hadas moderno" continúa rompiendo todos los récords venta**

 _ **Henry D. Swan-Mills, el autor que con su historia de amor entre una princesa perdida y una bruja malvada conquistó a grandes y chicos, arrasa en las ventas con su primer libro y hasta podría llegar a la televisión.**_

Todo comenzó Henry tenía 10 años y descubrió que era adoptado….


End file.
